


A Bloody Surprise

by EJWalters



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Reader is a healer, So much Angst and Fluff, draco has changed, harry is a dumby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2019-12-26 09:52:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EJWalters/pseuds/EJWalters
Summary: Harry brings in a bloodied Draco to St. Mungo's where his sister is a healer and stuff happens





	1. Chapter 1

Being the twin of Harry Potter was tough. Being the object of Harry Potter’s sworn enemy was tough. But nothing was tougher than being both.

It was two years after the war at Hogwarts and you were doing fine as a healer at St. Mungos. Harry was married to Ginny, Ron was married to Hermione, little Teddy, your godson, was growing up great at your brother’s, and you were all by yourself. Not that you minded. You had a dog that you had trained to be a service dog that helped you at St. Mungos. Your patients loved little Padfoot. Padfoot was an 18 month old black lab that you had named in honor of your late godfather. You brought him with you wherever you went. 

You were having a perfectly normal day at work when two men apparated in, covered in blood. One of them was your brother.

“Harry!” You cried, rushing to him. He was supporting the other man.

Harry shook his head, “Not my blood. His. He needs help.”

You nodded and helped the man onto a bed and magiced away his clothes, waving your wand so that a sheet covered his bottom half as you made quick work of getting rid of the blood to get at the source of it. There were several large gashes all over his torso and lower body, judging by the blood that seeped through the sheet that was covering him. Decency was no longer a concern as you were trying to save this man’s life. You called out for another healer to help you, a friend that had a skillset that matched your own, making you the perfect team.

“What happened?” You asked Harry as your colleague rushed to your aid.

“I don’t really know. I saw a trail of blood leading to his office and found him like that.” Was Harry’s answer.

You glanced up at Harry, “Who is it?”

“Malfoy.”

You blinked and glanced up at the blood covered face, “Yes, I suppose it is. Why don’t you go home and get cleaned up. Just don’t let Teddy see you like that. He’ll have nightmares for weeks.”

Harry nodded and apparated out of the hospital.

You and your colleague made quick work of patching up Malfoy and you dressed him gently. It would take him a while to recover fully.

“Do you want me to look after him? I know the two of you didn’t get along in school.”

You give your friend a small smile, “Thanks, Dee, but most of the fights were between him and Harry. Malfoy and I never really had any spats. I’ll take care of him.”

They smiled and nodded, “If you’re sure.”

You nod, “Positive.”

 

It took a few hours before Malfoy woke up with a start.

You placed a gentle but firm hand on his shoulder to keep him from sitting up, “Easy there. You lost a lot of blood and had some nasty cuts that are going to take some time to heal, even with magic.”

Malfoy blinked, “Potter?”

You give a nod, your short red hair bobbing with your head, “In the flesh. How are you feeling?”

“Where am I?”

“St. Mungos,” You answered.

“How long was I out?”

“I don’t know, but it’s been a few hours since my brother brought you here. Can you tell me what happened?”

“My father,” was all he said.

You nodded in understanding, “I’m sorry.”

Malfoy looked up at you curiously, “You are?”

“Yes of course! It’s horrid that anyone would treat their own child that way,” You replied.

Malfoy tried to sit up again, but you stopped him.

He chuckled and then winced, “You’re a lot stronger than you look.”

You raised an eyebrow, “Yeah, and if I don’t want you to sit up, you aren’t going to. You need to save your strength.”

Malfoy frowned up at you, “Why are you helping me? I was horrid to you in school.”

“A lot has happened since then. Besides, you weren’t the only one. Harry was the famous one, remember? Everyone else, well, let’s just say I wasn’t as popular. Besides, I’m not one to hold a grudge and you did help me that one time at the Leaky Cauldron.” you said.

He got a small smile at the memory, “You had had a bit too much to drink if memory serves.”

“You held my hair back while I vomited into a bucket.”

“You actually vomited onto my shoes. Missed the bucket, I’m afraid.”

You gasped, “Oh no, really?”

He laughed and grimaced, “Only the first time.”

Padfoot wandered in and sat beside you, putting his head in your lap. You started to scratch behind his ears absentmindedly.

“Who’s this?” Malfoy asked.

“Padfoot. I got him trained by muggles to help out around here. He’s a service dog,” you explained.

Malfoy nodded.

You got to your feet, “If you don’t mind, I do need to continue checking you over. It’s a bit easier now that you’re awake and not covered in your own blood.”

Malfoy nodded and was a very compliant patient as you checked his temperature among other things. You made a few notes, wrote them down, and put your clipboard on a hook at the end of his bed.

“Are you going to leave me now?” Malfoy asked.

“I’ve got a few other patients to check on. Is there anyone I need to contact? I remember you and your mum were close.”

Malfoy shook his head, “She’s dead.”

“I’m really sorry, Malfoy.”

He gave a small smile, “Thanks. And you can call me Draco. I feel like after you vomited all over my shoes, we’re on a first name basis.”

You giggle, “Fair enough. I’ll be right back, Draco.”

Since he didn’t have anyone else to keep him company, you and Padfoot did. And when he was well enough to be moved and not have 24/7 care, you moved him to your flat to look after him until he was well enough to go back to his own. The two of you grew quite close during those weeks and when he was able to be up and about for a few hours, he made you dinner to come home to from work.

You smiled at the scene before you when you walked into your flat, “You made dinner.”

“I did! I made cheesy noodles,” he said proudly.

You chuckled and sat at your place at the table after taking off Padfoot’s little vest that announced him as a service dog, “It smells wonderful.” 

No sooner than you and Draco had started to eat your meal did your brother apparate into the sitting room of your flat.

“Harry! What are you doing here?” you asked in surprise.

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but froze when he saw Draco. “What’s he doing here?”

“He’s staying with me until I deem him well enough to be on his own,” you explained.

Harry frowned at you, “And you trust him not to hurt you?”

“Yes of course I do.”

“(Y/N), he’s a Death Eater!”

“ _ Former _ Death Eater. And you know as well as I that he was forced into it.”

“He tormented you in school!”

“No he didn’t!”

Draco cleared his throat, “Still making assumptions about me, Potter?”

“You’re still the same person!” Harry cried.

“No I’m not. I’ve changed,” was Draco’s calm reply.

“Prove it,” Harry demanded.

You stepped in front of your brother, “Harry, I think it’s time for you to go now.”

Harry looked at you incredulously, “You’re taking his side?!”

“No. I’m taking mine. I trust him, Harry. He saved my life during the war. More than once. So if you could get your head out of your arse and see that people change, and they aren’t their parents, that would be great. You can come back when you apologize to my friend,” you opened the door and waited for him to leave.

“What are you talking about, (Y/N)?” Harry asked.

“You know those months where I was missing during the last bit of the war? And I wouldn’t tell you where I was or what happened? I was at Malfoy Manner. Belatrix and Voldemort both tortured me and they almost killed me several times, but Draco kept telling them I was better use to them dead than alive. Back then I hated him-” you saw Draco’s whole body wilt, “But only because I wished I was dead. I wanted to die. That kind of torture, I wouldn’t wish it upon my worst enemy. But he kept me alive. And now I’m glad he did. Because I can help people. And because now he’s my friend.”

Harry and Draco both stared at you for what felt like an eternity before you cleared your throat.

“There you have it. So either apologize or get out. Choice is yours.”

Harry turned to Draco, “Is she telling the truth?”

Draco nodded.

Harry’s mouth opened and closed like a fish, “I-i don’t know what to say.”

Draco shrugged, “You don’t have to say anything. We can just start over if you want.”

Harry nodded, “Yeah. I’d like that. I’ll see you at work?”

Draco looked over to you and you nodded and smiled, “He should be there by next monday, but he’ll be taking it easy. Healer’s orders.”

Draco smiled.

Harry nodded, “Right. Sorry I interrupted. Oh, uh, I almost forgot why I came here.”

You looked at him expectantly.

Harry smiled, “Hermione’s pregnant.”

You grinned, “It’s about bloody time one of you guys did. I’ll send my love tomorrow.”

With that, your brother left your flat, closing the door with a gentle click.

“‘One of you guys’?” Draco asked, returning to his seat at the table.

You nodded, returning to yours, “Yeah, why?”

“You don’t have anyone?”

You shook your head, “If I did, don’t you think you would have seen them by now?”

He chuckled, “Touche. Would you want to go out for a drink sometime?”

You smiled, “I’d like that."


	2. Chapter 2

You stood in front of the mirror, nervously smoothing your clothes over for the umpteenth time. You couldn’t remember the last time you had been on a date. You had curled your hair and put on a bit of makeup for the first time in ages. Three sharp knocks came from the door of your flat and you let out a breath before walking over to answer it.  Draco stood on the other side of it, his hands in his pockets. He looked up as the door opened and smiled at you.

“You look lovely.”

You gave a shy smile, “Thank you. You don’t look too bad yourself.”

That was an understatement. He looked fantastic. He wore a simple black suit with a charcoal grey button up shirt under the jacket, the top two buttons left undone. His hair was gelled, but not too much like he had done it the first couple years of Hogwarts.

He you up and down in a way that somehow wasn’t creepy and chuckled when he saw the shoes that were on your feet. “Any other girl would wear high heels on a date, but not you.”

You glanced down at your shoes, having honestly forgotten what you had picked out and chuckled a little when you found the Converse that adorned them, “Why would I wear something uncomfortable just to impress someone?” you countered.

Draco looked back up at your face, the smile on his face paling in comparison to the smile in his eyes, “I expect nothing less from you, Potter.”

You offered a small smile in return, “Good. Shall we?”

“Of course.”

He waited patiently as you locked the door and put a little spell on it to ward off magical intruders before offering you his arm, “Ready?”

You placed your hand on his arm gently, “For anything.”

It turns out he had something different planned than drinks. He took you to a cute little pasty place that was dimly lit, but had a great air about the place.

“You like it?” he asked.

You looked around with a smile. There were empty bottles with tall candles in the neck on every table, some bookshelves in seemingly random places stuffed with books, a little stage for open mic nights, and a couple of pool tables. 

“It’s perfect.”

“Perfect. Pick a table. It’s open seating at the moment.”

You did and the two of you sat beside eachother rather than across from eachother. You talked and ate and laughed for hours on end and when you were done there, the two of you walked to a little ice cream shop that was a few blocks down the street, got cones, and then went for a leisurely walk as you ate them.

“See, when you asked me for drinks, I was thinking a pub,” you told him after swallowing a bite of ice cream.

He gave a sheepish smile, “The more I thought about that, the less I liked it. You’re not the kind of woman a man takes to a pub. You’re the kind of woman a man takes to a nice dinner.”

“Yes, how did you know about that place? I would have thought you would take me to a five star restaurant or something. Not a place like that.”

“I found it with Mother one day while we were out shopping. The two of us were starving and so we went into the nearest place we could find and that was what it was. I haven’t been there since.”

“Why take me there then?” 

He gave a small shrug, “I don’t really know, to tell you the truth. It just… felt right I suppose.”

You nodded thoughtfully.

The two of you continued your walk in companionable silence, neither of you speaking and neither of you needing to. It was like you were old friends, though you hadn’t been friends for a long time. At some point, the two of you had finished your ice cream. Some time after that you suddenly realized that the two of you were holding hands. You started a little at this realization.

Draco immediately started to withdraw his hand, “Sorry, I know it’s a little presumptuous of me-”

You tightened your grip, “Not at all.”

He gave you a shy smile. You had never thought of Draco Malfoy as shy, but there he was, blushing like a school boy as he held your hand. You gave him a reassuring smile and a little squeeze to his hand.

When you got back to your flat, you undid the enchantment on it and unlocked it, walking in and taking a moment to realize that Draco hadn’t followed you in.

“You coming?”

“You’re not asking me to um,” he cleared his throat, “Stay the night are you?”

You shake your head, “I just figured we could talk some more, maybe watch a movie.”

He smiled and walked in, “I’d like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean to bring it full circle like that but it happened and then it made me happy :)


End file.
